


the longer we linger

by millipii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And they're really cute smh, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied sexy times, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, They love each other so much its sickening, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Universe Alteration, Victor and Yuri take break from skating to spend Christmas in Moscow, Victor is TOO PRECIOUS, Victor's Birthday, Winter in Moscow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millipii/pseuds/millipii
Summary: victor nuzzles into yuuri's neck, sighing deeply. they stand there for a while, in the middle of a near-barren suburban street and breathe each other in. yuuri relaxes, melts into victor effortlessly. it's always been easy for them; like second nature. he slips into loving victor so easily nowadays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one official art of victor and yuuri in moscow drinking starbucks with matching cups <3 title from salty sweet by MS MR (see end notes for full playlist).

That Christmas Eve, it is too cold to kiss, but Yuuri is happy just being in Victor's presence. 

They're in Moscow, and the two are treading slowly upon the icy sidewalks. The city is coated in a thick layer of powdered-sugar snow drifting softly down from content cloudy skies. Frost clings to darkened shop windows, delicately forming twisting geometric patterns in each snowflake.

The vibrant paper coffee cups in their hands no longer warm their fingers. Yuuri's tea has long since fell victim to the cold russian air, and Victor has abandoned drinking his coffee for running his hands through Yuuri's hair.

"Beautiful," Victor whispers. His breath burns hot against the nape of Yuuri's neck, and the latter shudders, moving to wrap his crimson scarf a little tighter.

"I've never seen so much snow," Yuuri breathes. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" This response draws a short chuckle from Victor's chapped lips, and Yuuri turns to look at his boyfriend.

"I was talking about you." A smile curls at the corners of Victor's mouth as he toys with the longest strands of Yuuri's hair, the ones in the back. Yuuri feels his face flush. "Are you cold, or are you blushing?" Victor teases, sending shivers down his spine.

"I want to say both." Yuuri shakes away Victor's hand from his hair and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  It's embarrassing, but having long hair reminds Yuuri of Victor when he was younger, and it comforts him.

Victor nuzzles into Yuuri's neck, sighing deeply. They stand there for a while, in the middle of a near-barren suburban street and breathe each other in. Yuuri relaxes, melts into Victor effortlessly. It's always been easy for them; like second nature. He slips into loving Victor so easily nowadays.

Victor's hair tickles his nose lightly and a smile breaks his cogitation. He smells like peppermint tea and of Maccachin, a familiar scent that Yuuri could  _bathe_  in (Victor would laugh if he ever said it out loud). There is so much warmth that it is overwhelming. The pressing heat coming from their arms around each other makes it impossible to let go.

Later that night, they use each other's back pockets to warm their hands. They walk back to their hotel room in silence, Yyuri drinking in the city and admiring the way the sparkling christmas lights reflect across the pristine white coat of snow. It is colder than anything he has ever felt before. Victor slides up closer to his waist so they are pressed flush together from shoulder to hipbone, and Yuuri forgets all of his complaints.

There are snowflakes on Yuuri's dark eyelashes, and when he sneezes they drift downwards lazily to land on his navy overcoat. 

Victor tugs at Yuuri's jeans when they reach the doormat and leans in to taste his lips. Yuuri mumbles something incomprehensible before he is submerged in _victor victor victor_. His touch is reassuring and gentle. Victor treats Yuuri like he's precious, cradling his cheeks like he's made of porcelain and smiling into the kiss as Yuuri pulls his head down to deepen it.

"Can't get enough of you-"

"God, you're so gorgeous, Yuuri, i swear-"

"Never imagined-"

They barely make it through the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> gahh i'm proud of this especially since its my first yuri on ice fic!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos literally make my day so shoot me a comment and we can be friends and rant abt how mind-blowingly amazing this freaking show is...
> 
> love ya, ao3!
> 
> playlist:  
> 1\. salty sweet by ms mr  
> 2\. hypnotic by zella day  
> 3\. weak by ajr  
> 4\. fools by trove sivan  
> 5\. francis by coeur de pirate  
> 6\. pretty little head by eliza rickman  
> 7\. cherry red by ida maria  
> 8\. video games by lana del rey  
> 9\. paper planes by m.i.a  
> 10\. reflections by misterwives


End file.
